friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Judy Geller
Judith "Judy" Geller born October 13 1949 is the mother of Ross Geller and Monica Geller and wife to Jack Geller. She is cheerfully critical of Monica, particularly her usual lack of a boyfriend and how her ears are "not her best feature". Judy openly favors Ross, and makes fun of Monica for many reasons, one being that she will not find someone to get married to ("The One With Ross's Wedding"). Relationships Althea Judy's mother Althea was quite critical of her and this was passed down to Judy acting the same way to Monica. Jack Geller Judy and her husband, Jack love each other very much, therefore they are a very happily married couple. Ross Geller and Monica Geller Judy unconsciously favors Ross over Monica because of his loveable nature over Monica's silly behavior. She is usually critical of Monica and can make fun of her for some things, like the fact she can't get married. Rachel Green Judy has a good relationship with Rachel as she's her daughter's best friend. They have a relationship of mutual respect and friendliness and they both grow closer to being related when Rachel has Emma and Judy becomes her paternal grandmother due to Judy's son being Emma's father. During Rachel's pregnancy, Judy describes Rachel as a special girl and not like all the other girls Ross has "humped". Saying this she also gave Ross a engagement ring to have Ross propose to Rachel. It is hinted that Judy becomes Rachel's mother-in-law and Rachel becomes Judy's daughter-in-law when it's hinted that Ross and Rachel had remarried. Chandler Bing Judy and Chandler first met in 1987 where he joined Ross at the Gellers' house for Thanksgiving dinner. They didn't fully interact again until "The One Where Ross Got High" where she and Jack come to dinner at Monica's apartment. During the episode it is revealed why Judy and Jack highly dislike Chandler. It was revealed back in high school Ross smoked pot and blamed it on Chandler when Judy and Jack smelt it. This convinced the two that Chandler was a bad influence on Ross. However towards the end of the episode it is revealed to the two the truth and they start to take a liking to Chandler. Trivia *Judy and Jack were the only parents of any of the main characters to appear in all 10 seasons of the show. *Judy and Janice both appear as recurring characters for the same number of episodes throughout the whole show. Both appear for a total of 19 episodes. Appearances #The One With The Sonogram At The End (First appearance) #The One Where Nana Dies Twice #The One With The List (Appears in photograph) #The One With The Lesbian Wedding (Appears in photograph in uncut version) #The One With The Prom Video #The One Where Joey Moves Out #The One Where Eddie Won't Go (Appears in photograph) #The One With The Two Parties (Mentioned only) #The One With The Princess Leia Fantasy #The One With The Metaphorical Tunnel (Mentioned only) #The One With The Race Car Bed (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One Where Rachel Quits (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One Where Monica And Richard Are Friends (Mentioned in uncut version) #The One With Phoebe's Ex-Partner (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One Where Ross And Rachel Take A Break (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One With The Morning After (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One With The Tiny T-Shirt (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One With The Dollhouse (Vaguely appears in photograph) #The One With The Cuffs #The One With Joey's New Girlfriend (Mentioned only) #The One With The Invitation (Appears in flashback) #The One With Ross's Wedding, Part 1 (Mentioned only) #The One With Ross's Wedding, Part 2 #The One After Ross Says Rachel #The One With All The Thanksgivings (Appears in flashback(s)) #The One Where Ross Got High #The One With Rachel's Book #The One With Phoebe's Cookies #The One Where Rosita Dies (Mentioned only) #The One Where They All Turn Thirty (Appears in flashback(s)) #The One With Rachel's Big Kiss (Mentioned only) #The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 1 #The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2 #The One After 'I Do' #The One With The Birthing Video (Mentioned only) #The One In Massapequa #The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 1 #The One Where No One Proposes (Mentioned only) #The One With Phoebe's Birthday Dinner #The One With Rachel's Other Sister (Mentioned only) #The One With The Memorial Service (Mentioned only) #The One With The Cake #The One Where Joey Speaks French (Mentioned only) #The One With Rachel's Going Away Party (Mentioned in uncut version) Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ross & Monica's Family Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Bullying Characters Category:Aunts Category:Females